


Everyday Magic

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose contemplate the everyday magic in their lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nine x Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> written for timepetalsprompts weekly 100 prompt: everyday magic

Rose’s laughter echoed off the walls of the TARDIS as they recounted their latest adventure together. The Doctor grinned back at her and his hearts felt lighter. It was a common occurrence now. Had been since _she_ joined him. 

His people would’ve never understood, how this one small human had saved him, in so many ways. Given him hope. Stood up to him when necessary. Showing her the universe was absolutely fantastic, but her smile and laughter were his everyday magic these days. He couldn’t keep her forever but as long as it lasted, he would enjoy every single moment.


	2. Rose x Ten

Rose Tyler watched in amusement as the Doctor bounced around the TARDIS console, flipping levers, and pressing buttons, as his new-found gob flourished. She did her best to listen but couldn’t help notice how much lighter he seemed now and it made her happy. 

Part of her still couldn’t believe this was her life. Travelling through time and space with a face changing alien in his magical machine. They had seen so much together and she loved the excitement, loved helping people. Yet _he_ was the real thrill of it. He was her everyday magic and she wanted this forever. 


	3. Tentoo x Rose

The Doctor awoke slowly, as light shone through the window of the bedroom in the Tyler mansion where he and Rose were staying on their first visit home since they started travelling in their new TARDIS. 

His wife’s head was nestled against his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her crown, inhaling her scent. Rose’s eyes opened as she graced him with a sleepy smile which he returned with his own. 

They were finally travelling again and he loved it, but these moments with her were the everyday magic he’d long ago craved and now they were his forever. 


End file.
